Brain on Fire
by GGmoning
Summary: Summary: Wonwoo seorang pengidap penyakit langka yaitu Auto Imun yang menyerang otak nye sendiri, wal hasil.. Wonwoo menjadi gila. DLDR, Bahasa yang terlalu kaku, agak berbelit belit, mohon dimengerti
1. Chapter 1

Brain on Fire

Sebuah fanfiction yang ter- inspirasi dari sebuah Film. Yang biasa disebut Brain on Fire juga..

Cast: Seventeen Members, and Extras.

Length: Chaptered.

Chapter 1: Richard dan Kim Mingyu!

Summary: Wonwoo seorang pengidap penyakit langka yaitu Auto Imun yang menyerang otak nya sendiri, wal hasil.. Wonwoo menjadi gila.

DLDR, Bahasa yang terlalu kaku, agak berbelit belit, mohon dimengerti.

Aku adalah seorang jurnalis yang bekerja di sebuah Entertaiment, bisa di- sebut Pledis Entertainment. Aku juga telah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dari bos ku, karena pekerjaan dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Oh ya, sebelum lupa, Perkenalkan nama ku Jeon Wonwoo. Kisahku akan dimulai sekarang.

Ini adalah hari ke berapa ratus hari ku bekerja, namun hari ini ada pegawai baru yang cukup, err- ganteng. Dengan style casual, yang di padupadankan dengan rambut abu-abu, dan juga tubuh yang atletis dengan warna kulit yang Tan. Hal yang kucantum kan diatas menambah ke sexy-an nya.

"Annyeong haseo, namaku Kim Mingyu, Mohon Kerja sama nya"

Dia pun duduk di depan kursi ku, aku iri terhadap tubuh nya yang atletis, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhku yang sangat kurus, dengan warna kulit yang Putih Pucat.

Oh, ya cerita ku belum dimulai.. Aku dan Mingyu ternyata dipaksa duduk dengan desk yang berhadapan, dan itu membuatku selalu menatap matanya.

"Woah, coba lihat rambut abu abunya." pikir ku dalam hato

Astaga, mungkin akal sehat ku telah pergi egkan bagaimana jika aku menyentuh tubuh atletisnya' batin kemana. Waktu pulang tiba, dan bos kami Seungcheol mempersilahkan kami untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing. Setiba nya aku dirumah, terdapat beberapa botol minuman keras yang tergeletak di lantai, dan aku mencurigai bahwa Jihoon lah yang telah meminumnya. Dan, benar saja, aku mendapati Jihoon yang sedang menari di tiang penyangga rumah ku.

"Jihoon-Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegasku ke Jihoon

"Ah, Wonwoo, mari kesini kita bersenang senang!" Dengan gesture memanggil, Jihoon memaksa Wonwoo untuk menari bersamanya.

"Kau, Turun." Kata kata Wonwoo penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ugh! Kau bukan ibu-ku Wonwoo." Jihoon pun turun dari penyangga rumah.

Waktu tidur pun tiba, dan kami langsung pergi ke kasur masing masing. Certita ku dimulai pada hari esok.

"Jihoon! Bagaimana kalau kita ke Club malam ini!" Seru ku kepada Jihoon.

"Padahal kau yang kemarin memaksa ku turun dari sana" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk penyangga rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Ah! Tidak.. Hiks hiks.." Aku ter-isak tanpa sebab, perasaan ini muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon pada ku.

"Ah, tidak. Hahaha!" jawab ku dengan Tertawa.

Jam kantor telah dimulai, Namun kursi Mingyu masih kosong. Aku menunggu Mingyu untuk datang, tak sabar untuk menceritakan banyak hal pada 'Teman' sehadapan ku itu.

"Richard! Richard! Aku memiliki ide yang sangat baik!" seru ku kepada Richard.

Orang orang yang sedang berada di ruang rapat, yang tentunya bersama Richard pun ter- heran heran. Richard pun keluar dari ruangan Rapat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonwoo-ssi?" Tanya Richard pada ku.

"Aku memiliki ide yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat baik, kau akan sangat menyukai ide tersebut" sebut ku riang.

"Apa?" tanya Richard singkat.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita, membuat, majalah dewasa, dengan model, seorang, Kim, Ming, yu!" ucap ku terpotong potong.

"Kau mabuk Wonwoo?" tanya Richard seraya ia menyentuh kening ku.

"Tidak! Tentu saja.. Hiks." Aku menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Kau gila Wonwoo, kau kuberikan cuti." Tutup Richard.

"Kau ini kenapa Richard? Kau tak pernah mendukung ku, bahkan keluarga- ku, teman teman ku mendukung ide ku ini!" paksa ku ke Richard.

"Kau butuh istirahat Wonwoo, kau boleh pulang" usir Richard padaku.

"Kau mengusirku Richard?!" suara Ku meninggi-...

To be Continued.

So, ini FF author yang pertama, dan ini mungkin terlalu pendek, updating future!

No silent reader please, karena itu ga enak! DLDR! Jangan ngebash kalau ga suka.

Sekian bacotan cogan /ew/ trims.


	2. Chapter 2

Brain on Fire

Chapter 2: What Happen?

-.. Suara ku meninggi karena Richard mengusir ku..

"Tidak Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak mengusir mu." Suara Richard halus.

"Bah! Sebaiknya aku pulang!" bentak ku ke Richard sambil membanting meja.

'Sial, aku akan resign dari pekerjaan ini!' batin ku.

"Jihoonie! Aku pulang!" teriak ku dari depan rumah.

"Ah, ne ne, aku memasak tteokboki, cepat kemari!" Ajak Jihoon pada ku.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah dapur, dan aku mendapati bebauan alkohol dari dapur.

"Astaga Jihoon! Kau mabuk lagi?!" suara ku meninggi karena marah.

"Tidak! Tidak, bukan aku, tapi pacarku, Soonyoung, dia duduk disana" Jihoon menunjuk ke arah sofa, dan benar saja, Soonyoung terkapar mabuk.

"Aish, kalian harus benar benar berhenti mabuk!" ucap ku.

Siang berganti malam, dan bulan telah bangun dari tempat persembunyian-nya

"Wonwoo, aku akan pergi bersama Soonyoung, kau tak apa ku tinggalkan sendiri?" Jihoon meng-gandeng tangan Soonyoung.

"Tak apa, silahkan pergi."

"Permisi, Wonwoo –shi" pamit Soonyoung pada ku.

Malam berganti Subuh.

'Astaga! Bebauan alkohol lagi.' Rasanya pusing sekali jika mencium bebauan hal yang sangat meng-gelikan tersebut.

Dapatku lihat didepan pintu Jihoon dan.. pacar barunya, Soonyoung berciuman!

"Astaga! Berhenti atau ku panggil sekuriti!" pekik ku terhadap mereka berdua.

Mungkin keberadaan ku bagaikan nyamuk oleh mereka, tiba tiba..

Aku terjatuh ntah karena apa.

"Wonwoo! Kau jangan main main! Bangun!" Nihil, panggilan Jihoon tak ku gubris, tiba tiba tubuhku kejang seketika ntah karena apa.

"Astaga! Bawa dia kerumah sakit!" tarik Jihoon ke Soonyoung.

"Kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menelfon ku!" Teriak ayah ku pada mereka berdua.

"..." Senyap, mereka berdua tidak berani mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah kalian kerabat dari Tuan Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Dokter pada ku.

"Ah, ne ne, saya kerabat dari Jeon Wonwoo." Ayah ku berlalu mengikuti dokter tersebut.

"Anak anda, Jeon Wonwoo diduga mengalami Epilepsi, kami mungkin bisa menyembuhkan nya, Jeon Wonwoo mungkin bisa tinggal disini beberapa hari." Jelas dokter dengan name Tag Seungcheol itu.

"Baiklah, tapi, tanpa perkembangan, kami akan memaksa kalian untuk menyembuhkan anak kami."

Dan, inilah kehidupan ku yang baru, berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit, dan sekali sekali meneriakan untuk meminta kebebasan. Berminggu minggu aku berbaring dirumah sakit, namun nihil, tiada perkembangan yang terjadi pada tubuhku.

"Orang tua Jeon Wonwoo, kami akan membawa Jeon Wonwoo ke bangsal penyembuhan"

"Apa?! Kau mengatakan bahwa anak ku sakit jiwa?!" Emosi ayah ku Memuncak ntah karena apa.

"Kami menduga bahwa Jeon Wonwoo mengalami penyakit Bipolar, dan komplikasi Epilepsi, sebaiknya ia mendapatkan Treatment khusus di bangsal tersebut." Jelas dokter Seungcheol itu.

"Tidak! Kami akan memaksa mu untuk membawa anak kami ke rumah sakit yang lebih lengkap, biarkan kami dilapor kan polisi! Tapi kalian harus menyembuhkan anak ku! Tanpa penolakkan." Perintah ayahku-...

TBC

Sekian deh ceritanya. FF nya masih sepi sedih daku, jangan lupa Follow sama reviews FF ini ya, jangan ada silent reader, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Brain on Fire

Chapter 3: Bagaimana Bisa!

-.. Ah, sial. Sepertinya emosi ayah ku memuncak.

"Tenang lah sedikit tuan, kami sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Tuan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tenang?! Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau kalian bahkan ingin membawa anak ku ke bangsal ORANG GILA?!"

"Baiklah tuan, kami akan meng usahakan Kesehatan anak anda."

Di depan pintu perawatan ku, terlihat Mingyu, Richard, dan Jihoon yang sedang ber- bincang masalah yang cukup serius.

"Richard, apakah Wonwoo memang seperti itu?" Samar samar terdengar suara Mingyu.

Pintu perawatan ku terbuka, memperlihatkan dokter laki laki yang ber- rambut panjang.

"Hallo tuan Wonwoo, disini kami akan melakukan check up."

"Apakah tuan bisa menyebutkan tahun berapa sekarang?"

"Dua ribu tujuh belas..." suara ku pelan

"Hmm, bagus. Bisakah tuan menyebutkan Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul tujuh belas, nol nol.."

"Nah sekarang, permisi saya akan mencoba melakukan tes fisik."

Mata ku menatap kosong ke arah dokter itu.

"Tolong angkat tangan tuan, dan turun kan."

Tangan- ku tak bergerak dan akhirnya di bantu oleh dokter berambut panjang.

"Sekarang coba tuan turun- kan."

Ya, tangan ku tak bergerak dari atas kepala ku.

Akhirnya dokter ber- name tag Jeonghan itu permisi keluar.

"Permisi, kami akan keluar dari ruangan ini tuan Wonwoo."

Di- lain ruangan...

"Tuan, diagnosa kami anak anda mengalami Paralisis dan Epilepsi."

"Baiklah, apakah tim kedokteran bisa menyembuhkan kedua penyakit tersebut?"

'Tidak, Tuan Wonwoo sendiri lah yang bisa mengobati penyakit nya sendiri."

"Jadi guna kalian bersumpah kedokteran itu apa?" Sindir ayah ku.

"Beberapa penyakit ada yang tidak dapat kami sembuhkan, tuan."

"Tapi bukan- kah janji kalian adalah untuk mencoba? Kenapa kalian dengan mudah nya putus asa?"

"Kami pindah rumah sakit, bill sekarang akan kami bayar." tutup ayah ku.

Rumah sakit? Pfft. Pada akhirnya aku harus tinggal dirumah untuk melakukan 'Home Theraphy'. Kenapa? Karena kami telah kekurangan uang untuk masuk kerumah sakit lain. Asal kalian tahu, rumah sakit yang aku tempati adalah rumah sakit paling murah.

Dan, entah mukjizat apakah yang membuat ku dapat berjalan dan berbicara kembali setelah pulang kerumah.

"Hei Wonwoo, ayo makan." Ajak ibu ku untuk makan ke dapur.

Aku pun pergi ke ruang dapur untuk makan.

"Ini, ibu memasakan kau sup lemak sapi"

Ayah dan ibuku segera memakan makanan yang telah ibu ku masak. Dan.. tiba tiba..

"Aah! Tolong! Tolong! Ayah! Jennifer berusaha meracuni ku! Tolong ayah!"

 **PRANKKK**

Piring kaca tak bersalah pun pecah dari lantai.

"HAI WONWOO! APA YANG KU LAKUKAN!" marah ayah ku pada ku.

"JENNIFER BERUSAHA UNTUK MERACUNI KU! TOLONG AKU AYAH! TOLONGGG!" pekik ku.

Ibu- ku menangis, dan ayah ku berusaha untuk menyentuh ku.

"OI! JANGAN MENYENTUH KU! ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!" Pekik ku.. dan akhirnya aku terbaring, tertidur...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonwoo?"

"Aku berenang ma, berenang.." Ya, aku sedang merendam tubuh ku di kolam renang, dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Vernon, aku rasa Wonwoo tidak berada dalam dirinya."''

"Maksud mu?"

"Pada saat aku menatap matanya, aku merasa kalau Wonwoo tidak berada pada tubuhya. Jiwa nya seperti terlepas dari tubuhnya sendiri."

"Tapi kemarin Wonwoo masih saja bermain di taman bermain..?"

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau aku mendengar ucapan mereka...

 **TBC**

 **Halo guys! Sekian lamaa~ qt qtm lg (alay mode on). Chapter 3 ini aku mulai berubah software, dari Microsoft Office, ke Libre office, dannn! Coba tebak. Libre office memberikan kelean pengalaman membuat FF yang lebih baik, karena kalian bebas meng kustomisasi- kan tampilan FF kalian! Dan juga aku mulai berubah dri segi pengetikan, tanda baca dan lain lain. Sekian guys! Jangan lupa review dan no silent reader ya! LOVE YOU!**

 **Dan btw :v chapter ini tu yang paling panjang 567 word! xD**

 **ㄴㅁㄱ무홈ㄷ** **.**


End file.
